Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to compressors, and, in particular, to a mechanism for managing the flow of lubricant/coolant in a compressor.
State of the Art
A compressor system including, for example a contact-cooled rotary screw airend, may introduce a lubricating coolant, such as oil, into the compression chamber. The amount and temperature of the lubricating coolant may have an effect on the overall performance of the airend.
There is thus a need to develop measures to control and manage the flow of a lubricating coolant of the compressor system.